Finding Love
by Purpleluv250
Summary: Bella and Alice are best friends and Bella is completely in love with Edward her brother. To get his attention she enters the talent show and wins and Edward finally starts to notice her, will they get together or not and will stuff get in the way.


**Hey guys so with the success of my first story Betrayed I decide to make a new story. This is my new story and it's called Finding Love and I hope you like it. And I would love it if you guys go and review my other story Betrayed. And don't forget to review, remember your reviews are like my air I need them to breathe.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY!**

**Chapter song: Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. **

Chapter 1

**B POV**

"Bella come on you have to enter the talent show, you're a great singer" my best friend Alice said as we driving to her house from school.

"Alice I can't go up in front of the whole school and sing, they'll laugh at me" I said as I put my head down.

"Bella no they won't you're awesome and you need to believe that" Alice said she pulled into her driveway.

Alice turned off the car and we both got out at the same time. We walked started walking toward her front door; it was silent until I opened my mouth.

"Do you think I'm that good?" I asked a little curious.

"No…I think your awesome, and you signing up for that talent show whether you like it or not" Alice said with a stern look on her face.

"Fine but if I die of embarrassment it's because of you" I said with a serious look.

"I think I could live with that" Alice said with a smile.

We quickly got to her front door and Alice pulled out her keys to unlock it once we got in I saw a horrible site. Edward Alice's brother was lying down on the coach kissing Tanya Denali…the school slut. This image made me sick to my stomach but only Alice was the one to speak up.

"EWW OMG Edward go make out with that slut in your room" Alice yelled as she made a face full of disgust.

"Alice this is my house too I could whatever the hell I want…come on Tanya lets go up to my room" Edward said as he grabbed Tanya's hand and led her upstairs, before they disappeared upstairs Tanya turned to both of us and smiled a devilish smirk my heart fell to my stomach.

"She's such a bitch" Alice said as we walked upstairs to her room.

Alice noticed my sudden silence and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bells don't feel sad it's nothing serious" Alice said as she hugged me.

"Alice it's not fair, why won't Edward notice me" I said as I dropped myself in a bean bag.

"He will once you sing a song at the talent show, you are going to blow his mind" Alice said with a laugh.

Alice knew I liked Edward, I've him since the 6th grade. How could I not like Edward, he was smart he had the body of a Greek god and his hair oh my god his hair it was an untamed beast it's what people call sex hair. When Edward started becoming Mr. Popularity he barley notices me anymore, nothing but a simple Hi and Bye in the hallways at school. Hopefully this talent show will finally make him notice me.

"Auditions are tomorrow during lunch time, would you come with me?" I asked Alice with a smile.

"Of course I will, no let's pick the song you're going to sing tomorrow" Alice said as she jumped on her bed.

"Actually I was thinking about singing one of my own songs" I said as I walked over to the bed.

"Cool which one?" Alice asked.

"Breakaway" I said with a wide smile.

"I love that one…when you in the show what are you going to sing?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to write a new song" I said as I stood up.

"I'm going to go, I have to finish my homework and get some sleep I have a big day tomorrow, drive me home?" I asked.

"Sure let's go" Alice said as she grabbed her jacket and keys.

We quickly left the house and got in the car we were at my house in less than 15 minutes. I got out and Alice reminded me she was going to pick me up tomorrow and drove off. I entered my house and Charlie was home, he ordered Pizza it was still hot I quickly ate and ran upstairs to do my homework. When I was done I showered and when I looked at my teeth I laid in my bed and sleep took over me.

_The next the morning _

I woke up with loud ring of my alarm in my ear; I rose from my bed and got up. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, before I got in brushed my teeth and once I was done I sheded my clothes and got in the shower. The hot water hit my body and it felt great, after about 10 minutes I decided to get out and get ready. I walked to my room and started looking for something to wear, I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black under shirt and a red top and I just put on my black and white converse.

After I got dressed I left my hair in its naturel waves, and added a little eyeliner and lip-gloss, I grabbed my cd with my song on it and threw it in my bag. As soon as I was ready I heard a car honk outside, I looked outside to see Alice's yellow Porsche in my driveway. I grabbed my jacket and book bag and grabbed an apple before I left the house. I locked the door and climbed into the car to be met with Alice's smiling face.

"Bella... todays the day are you nervous?" Alice asked.

"A little but I got my CD and I'm ready to rock" I said with a laugh.

"You're going to ROCK!" Alice Said as she started driving.

As Alice was driving I started eating my apple to settle the nerves in my stomach. We arrived at school in 10 minutes; as soon as we parked we walked to the school. We passed Edward he was by his Volvo with Tanya buy his, I couldn't help but throw up a little in my mouth. As classes started the day just passed by in a blur and in no time it was lunch time.

I met Alice outside the music room where the auditions were being held, she gave me a hug as I walked in and she waited outside. I walked in to see a couple of kids auditioning and the music teacher Mrs. Cruz. I wrote my name down and waited my turn, by the time it was my turn I as the only one left to audition. It walked up to Mrs. Cruz and handed her my CD, I walked to the stage and as the music started playing I started singing.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

As I finished the song I looked at Mrs. Cruz and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Miss Swan your voice is fantastic, you are defiantly in the show" Mrs. Cruz said.

I was speechless all I could do was smile.

**Hey guys so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this story. Anyway please review!-JADE**


End file.
